


I Wanna Be The Reason Why You Smile All The Time

by Zaire121



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alpha Xiao Zhan | Sean, Bonding, Bottom Wang Yi Bo, Bottom Wang Yi Bo/Top Xiao Zhan | Sean, CEO Xiao Zhan | Sean, Crack, Fluff, Game designer and beta tester Wang Yi Bo, Getting Together, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mostly Smut, Omega Wang Yi Bo, Scent Suppressants, Smut, Top Xiao Zhan | Sean, Yang Zi is a celeb still, ZSWW | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, fast burn, fated mates, ruts, with feelings though, zsww - Freeform, zswwlsfyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaire121/pseuds/Zaire121
Summary: Yibo meets his boss, Xiao Zhan, on the bus and instantly connects with him. It doesn’t take long for them to get together and fall in love, promising to cherish one another forever.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 20
Kudos: 186
Collections: ZSWW/LSFY Week 2021





	I Wanna Be The Reason Why You Smile All The Time

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH HELLO! This is my first fic for the zswwlsfyweek and I’m excited to read and watch, admire everything that will be posted so definitely go check out the collection. I hope you all enjoy, I might make a second part in the future.

Yibo was standing on the city bus with his earbuds in, skateboard in one hand, white Nike bag strapped across his chest. 

  
  


It was another day of his usual work, aside from the fact that he’d have to give a presentation on his new game idea in front of the C.E.O. of his company that he had yet to meet. 

As the bus stopped to let other people off, an alpha bumped into Yibo and caught him before he could fall to the floor. Yibo said a quick ‘excuse me’ and tried to move away but the alpha’s grip became tighter on his waist. 

“Let go.” Yibo used a strong dominating tone, voice nearly a growl as he looked up at the burly alpha with a steady and piercing gaze. 

“Oh shit, I thought you were an omega not an alpha.” the man stuttered out, hand still on Yibo’s waist. 

“And that makes it okay?” A new voice emerged and Yibo watched another alpha come up to the two of them and pull the man away from Yibo, nearly pushing him into the wall of the bus with little effort. 

His gaze fell on Yibo and he squinted at him in a calculating manner, eyes hard, face stern. Yibo wasn’t going to lie, he felt a little intimidated. But he held his head tall and acted with as much confidence he could exert. 

As he looked at the man, the first thing he noticed was his  _ scent _ . He smelled plenty of alphas and omegas, betas too. Some smelled alright and others smelled.. less than alright but this man smelled like freshly baked bread and roasted chestnuts. Those were his favorite smells. 

He also saw how dominant but calm he was. He could also see how pretty and beautiful he was, features delicate. He had a few moles on his faces, small and cute. Yibo wanted to  _ know  _ him. 

“Be careful next time, Wang Yibo,” the man said, breaking Yibo out of his daze. 

Yibo’s heart rate picked up and he looked at the man with curiosity. “How do you know who I am?” 

The man only gave a light smirk and gestured towards the bus doors. “Let’s go. We’ll be late.”

Yibo followed the man out of the bus and across the street, footsteps in sync on the sidewalk. 

“We work together? I’ve never seen you around before, what department are you in?” Yibo asked curiously, trying his best to match the man’s fast pace. 

“You’re a game designer. Giving your first presentation today?” the man asked, ignoring the questions completely. 

“How’d you know? It is my first time but I’ll do well for sure,” Yibo said, adjusting his Nike bag. 

The man opened a door to the building and let Yibo go in first before entering after him. 

“Th-Thank you. What’s your name?” Yibo stopped and turned around to look at the man who had stopped at one of the elevators. 

“I’m Xiao Zhan,” the man, Xiao Zhan, replied, holding his hand out. 

Yibo shook it and grinned. “Xiao Zhan. Thanks for earlier by the way. See you around, I guess?” 

“Don’t mention it. And yeah, you’ll see me soon,” Xiao Zhan nodded, letting go of Yibo’s hand, the younger immediately missing his touch, the voice of his omega inside of him was screaming. 

“Okay. Till next time, gege,” Yibo winked and turned away, walking off. 

Xiao Zhan made a quiet sound of interest and pressed the button to the elevator, going inside. 

…

“And what was his name?” Seungyoun asked, smirking as Yibo gushed about the older alpha from the bus. 

“Xiao Zhan! And he works here, never seen him before though. He’s so fucking hot and I saw that ass too.” Yibo winked and laughed when Seungyoun hit his arm. 

“Since when do you top?” 

“I don’t. But that wouldn’t stop me from slapping his ass, it’s fat-.” 

“Wait.” 

“What?” Yibo looked at Seungyoun, watching his eyebrow and lips twitch. 

“What did you say his name was?” Seungyoun asked, clearly trying not to smirk. 

“..Xiao Zhan,” Yibo said slowly. 

“And he works here?” Seungyoun asked. 

Yibo nodded. 

“Oh fuck. Yibo, Yibo, did you flirt with him?” Seungyoun looked at Yibo with a wince. 

“I may have winked at him and called him gege but that’s it,” Yibo said honestly. Seungyoun laughed and slapped Yibo’s shoulder. 

“You’re screwed, Wang Yibo. You didn’t do your research?” Seungyoun asked incredulously. 

“What do you mean?” Yibo crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Guess who the C.E.O. is, Bobo, no wonder he knows who you are,” Seungyoun said with a snicker, rolling his eyes as realization and embarrassment filled Yibo’s expression. 

“No fucking way.” Yibo shook his head. 

“It’s probably him,” Seungyoun said, sighing. “Your presentation starts in ten minutes, see for yourself. Eh, employee boss relationship, how cliché.” 

“What’s cliché? What relationship!” Yibo kicked Seungyoun’s leg, grabbing the flash drive for his presentation. 

“You believe in love at first sight. A thousand yuan says you and Xiao Zhan will be mated within.. six months at most.” Seungyoun smirked, twisting lightly in his chair. 

“I’m not in love with some guy I met on the bus. And if he’s the C.E.O., why does he even  _ ride  _ the bus? Shouldn’t he be  _ driving  _ a super cool sports car or something?” Yibo clucked his tongue. 

“Ask him later. And not in love? Xiao Zhan saves you from some perverted alpha and smirks at you, tells you to be more careful and opens the door for you like a fucking gentleman and actually takes the time to greet you and shake your hand? You’re not even interested?” Seungyoun asked disbelievingly. Yibo cleared his throat and ran his hand through his dark hair, pushing it back. 

“I’m going to be late for my meeting, I’m going. And the bet is on, Cho Seungyoun. I am not in love and I will not be mated,” Yibo shouted as he got farther away, headed towards the elevator. 

“Okay! Get your money prepared now!”

…

The moment Yibo walked into the conference room, he saw Xiao Zhan sitting at the far end of the table, glasses on as he drew on his tablet. He cleared his throat softly, mentally cursed Seungyoun, and pulled out his computer, loading the contents from the hard drive and set everything up on the projector, standing aside and waiting for everyone before he began. 

When he had everyone’s attention, Yibo tried not to look back at Xiao Zhan too much as he spoke, looking around at everyone as he presented his game idea and the options for currency and homes, chat rooms and such. 

Xiao Zhan kept his glasses on all the while, twirling a pen in his fingers while keeping his eyes on Yibo as he spoke, occasionally glancing at the screen projected in front of him.

“Thank you,” Yibo said when he finished, bowing. The room of people clapped for a bit and Yibo grinned, bowing again and again. 

“Thank you, Wang Yibo, that’ll be all,” Xiao Zhan said, giving a warm smile. 

Yibo tried not to melt on the spot and grabbed his things, leaving the room while Xiao Zhan followed him with his eyes, smiling again before preparing for the next person to come into the room. 

…

“You were right,” Yibo announced to Seungyoun, plopping down in his chair. “I knew I would be. Pay me money,” Seungyoun said as he held his hand out. Yibo gave him a low five and Seungyoun cackled, swirling back around in his chair to face his desk.

…

After work, Yibo went onto the bus again, eyes lighting up when he saw Xiao Zhan get on too. “Xiao laoban,” Yibo called, waving his hand. Xiao Zhan walked over to him and tilted his head. 

“We’re not working, you don’t have to call me that,” Xiao Zhan said with a small laugh. 

“Then.. gege. How was my presentation? You didn’t tell me you were the C.E.O. and since you’re the boss and own over eighty percent of the company’s shares, how come you ride the bus? Shouldn’t you be driving a Mercedes Benz or something?” Yibo asked all at once, looking up at Xiao Zhan patiently for his response once he’d finished speaking. 

“You did well, Wang Yibo. I didn’t tell you because it wasn’t relevant and you’d find out anyway. My car is in the shop so I’m riding the bus for a bit,” Xiao Zhan replied, easily pulling Yibo towards himself as the bus stopped and a few people rushed to get out, nearly bumping into Yibo. 

“So, ge, will you be at the company more often or were you just here for the game presentations today?” Yibo asked, looking up at Xiao Zhan who looked back down at him. 

“I’ll be here more often. I want to see all my employees more, check the work environment and be more involved so I’ll be doing my work there from now on.” 

“That’s great.” Yibo grinned. 

Xiao Zhan’s lips twitched and some of his seriousness melted away as he studied Yibo’s smile. “Is it great?” he asked. 

Yibo nodded, cheeks tinting a bit. “Yeah. I’ll get to see you more often. I like talking to you.” 

“Do you? We’ve hardly had two conversations.” Xiao Zhan chuckled and Yibo’s smile broadened as he considered this to be an achievement. 

The bus stopped and Yibo realized it was his turn to get off. 

“Then you should talk to me more, gege,” Yibo said cheekily, waving to Xiao Zhan before getting off of the bus and walking away. Xiao Zhan smiled as he watched him go, shaking his head after and checking his watch. 

…

When Yibo got home from work that day, he ate a quick dinner and started working on the plans he had for his game design, drawing out and writing his ideas on paper. 

He had paper scattered all over the living room floor of his apartment when his phone began ringing. His head shot up and he sucked in a sharp breath as his neck cracked, making it hurt as he moved his mounds of papers to find his phone, answering just before it rang for the last time. 

“Zi-jie,” he said immediately. 

“Yibo, are you busy?” Yang Zi asked over the phone. 

“No! No, not busy. What’s up?” he asked, clearing his throat. 

“I’m hosting a party and I want you to come! I have some friends I want to introduce to you, can you make it?” 

“Sure. I can come. When is it?” Yibo put the phone on speaker and went to his calendar. 

“Tomorrow at seven. Bring a friend, okay? I’ll see you there, I got to go. Bye bye,” Yang Zi said a quick goodbye which Yibo reciprocated and hung up the phone. 

Yibo rubbed his aching neck and threw his phone on the couch after telling Seungyoun they were going to a party and continued working. 

…

The next day at seven in the evening, Yibo and Seungyoun arrived together, walking through Yang Zi’s home and finding everyone gathered in the living room and the kitchen, eating, drinking, and socializing. 

“Yang Zi invited you to a party, I thought you were joking,” Seungyoun said, cheeks turning pink at the sight of Yang Zi talking to one of who they assumed to be her friends. Yibo scoffed and pulled him over to Yang Zi who clapped and smiled brightly before hugging Yibo and then Seungyoun. 

“You made it! You must be Yibo’s friend.. Cho Seungyoun, right? Nice to meet you. There’s drinks and food in the kitchen, game consoles over there and just.. have fun! But first, Yibo, come here so I can introduce you to someone.” Yang Zi winked in the way that meant she was up to something and Yibo had no time to decline before Yang Zi was dragging him off to the couch where only one other person was seated. 

“Yibo, meet Xiao Zhan! Xiao Zhan is a really good friend of mine.” Yang Zi looked down at Xiao Zhan who immediately looked up at them and smiled warmly. 

“Zi-jie, I know him already.” Yibo smirked and sat down on the couch too. 

“Oh? Really? I don’t have to do much then, makes it easier for me,” she murmured to herself. 

“He’s my boss at work,” Yibo elaborated, shaking his head when Yang Zi got a naughty sparkle in her eye. 

“Interesting. Xiao Zhan, you should take him out on a date. Or is it against company rules?” she asked, chuckling behind her hands. 

Xiao Zhan coughed around the small sip of beer he was nursing, setting the bottle down. 

“Yang Zi,” he admonished gently. 

“Okay! Fine! I’m going, I’m going. If you two have a baby, name her after me, okay? Bye!” Yang Zi laughed again and walked off to one of her co-stars, chatting easily with him. 

“She is definitely a character. I love her even if she is a bit nosey sometimes.” Xiao Zhan laughed and took another sip of his beer, noticing how Yibo’s hand kept coming back to his neck, rubbing at the same spot. 

“I think she’s right, Zhan-ge. You should definitely take me out on a date,” Yibo said, scooting closer to smell more of Xiao Zhan’s intoxicating scent. 

“Should I? I thought you wanted me to talk to you more.” Xiao Zhan turned his body to Yibo with interest, tilting his head at him, eyes landing directly on his. 

“What better way than to take me out? We’d be much closer.” Yibo closed the space in between them, his leg resting over Xiao Zhan’s thigh. 

“You want to be closer to me?” Xiao Zhan asked quietly, looking at Yibo with a smile in his eyes. 

“Definitely.” Yibo nodded and inched closer, pouting when Xiao Zhan kept him from getting too close with a hand on his chest. “You shouldn’t do that yet. Not here at least.” 

Yibo understood Xiao Zhan meant what Yibo was going to do if Xiao Zhan let him move closer to him. 

“Play a game with me. I’m no good at these things which is a bit ironic considering my profession but it’s fun to try anyway.” Xiao Zhan swiftly changed the subject, turned on the game console and handed Yibo a controller. 

“I’ll enjoy kicking your ass then. Let’s do it.” Yibo grinned. Xiao Zhan laughed and nodded. “Alright.”

…

At the end of the night, Seungyoun told Yibo he’d take a cab home and Yibo nodded, sending him off before Xiao Zhan decided to take him home too, walking him up to his apartment. 

“Come inside for a while,” Yibo said, rubbing his neck while taking off his shoes. Xiao Zhan came inside and took off his shoes too, surprised to see the apartment so clean. 

“I’m a lot more messy than you,” he said quietly. Yibo grabbed a couple of root beers and sat on his floor, sighing. “Your neck, did you hurt it?” Xiao Zhan asked as it seemed Yibo was about to rub it again. 

“Ah.. yeah, I snapped my head up too fast, it hurts now. It’s alright though,” Yibo dismissed it and turned his head with wide eyes as Xiao Zhan sat down with open legs and pulled Yibo backwards between them. 

“I’ll help you with it,” Xiao Zhan said, rubbing his hands together to warm them and laying them on Yibo’s neck, gently massaging. 

Yibo sighed and leaned back, baring his neck while Xiao Zhan worked on it. 

“Your neck is pretty,” Xiao Zhan blurted in a quiet tone. 

Yibo swallowed and smiled, humming. “Bite it then, gege.” 

“Don’t joke like that,” Xiao Zhan scolded, smiling in satisfaction when Yibo groaned at a particular movement from Xiao Zhan’s hands. 

“There. Keep going,” he drawled. 

“Like this?” Xiao Zhan whispered in his ear, continuing to massage Yibo’s neck where he asked him. 

“Yeah..” Yibo opened his eyes a little, looking at Xiao Zhan as he kept groaning softly. Xiao Zhan was looking back at him, nearly biting his tongue off when Yibo purred, quietly asking for more. 

Xiao Zhan had had enough and once Yibo realized it, he turned himself in between Xiao Zhan’s legs and pressed their lips together. Xiao Zhan kissed him back as gently as he could manage, calming down the feral feeling inside of him. 

“You taste good.” Yibo moaned quietly against Xiao Zhan’s soft lips and kept kissing him, growing happier each time Xiao Zhan kissed him back. 

“I’ll get greedy,” Xiao Zhan whispered, pulling back. Yibo smiled and Xiao Zhan couldn’t resist kissing him once more before helping him stand to his feet with him. 

“I’m going. I have a meeting in the morning. And you have work. Goodnight, Wang Yibo.” Xiao Zhan smiled and Yibo pouted. “Zhan-ge, you don’t have to keep calling me Wang Yibo. Too much.” 

“Hm? Then.. Bo-di. How’s that?” Xiao Zhan asked, pinching Yibo’s cheek and kissing it after. Yibo grinned and inwardly swooned, nodding. 

“Goodnight, didi. See you tomorrow.” Xiao Zhan pecked his lips and left Yibo’s home, laughing silently as he heard Yibo do a whoop from the other side of the door. 

Yibo instinctively brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck but smiled as he realized that it didn’t hurt anymore. He immediately grabbed his phone and called Seungyoun, screaming the second the call was answered. 

“We kissed, we kissed! He’s so sweet and caring and I want to eat him up. And he called me Bo-di. It’s so cute. He’s going to give me a bunch of pet names, I can feel it. I’ve already planned our wedding for twenty twenty six. Hey! Say that again and I’m not inviting you to our wedding ceremony..” 

…

Throughout the week, Yibo and Xiao Zhan flirted openly in and out of the office, but never once shared a kiss after that night. And if Xiao Zhan rode the bus even after his car was out of the shop, no one had to know. 

“I have been suffering through all the flirty glances you two give each other whenever he walks through here. You two are really annoying,” Seungyoun complained, rolling his eyes as Yibo texted Xiao Zhan on his phone, smirking lightly and sending back a chili pepper emoji and a peach emoji. 

“You’re fucking gross. Are you two hooking up already?” Seungyoun asked incredulously. 

“No way or I would’ve told you, what kind of friend do you think I am?” Yibo asked, shaking his head. 

“Wow, thanks.” Seungyoun scoffed with a smirk and went back to work. 

“Don’t be sad. I got us movie tickets for that romantic comedy that’s playing downtown today.” Yibo hit Seungyoun’s shoulder and pointed at his phone. 

“Yawning emoji and mushroom emoji. He wants to suck your dick. And a movie? Just us? Alright, what time?” 

“It’s at seven thirty.” 

“Eh? I can’t go, I have a date.” Seungyoun shook his head. 

“Loser,” Yibo muttered. 

“What happened to bros before hoes?” he asked. 

“You’re sexting right now, don’t talk to me.” Seungyoun scoffed and Yibo clucked his tongue. 

“Do you think his dick is big?” 

…

Yibo entered the movie theater alone that evening, deciding to go to the movie anyway so he wasn’t wasting his money. He was just about to go inside of the theater when a hand grabbed his arm. 

“Let g-. Oh. Why are you here?” Yibo looked up at Xiao Zhan who was carrying a large popcorn with extra butter in one hand, his other hand on Yibo’s arm. 

“I was told you were coming here and that you didn’t have anyone to come with. So I came. Cho Seungyoun told me it would be okay, is it a problem? I can go,” Xiao Zhan said awkwardly. 

Yibo smiled and took the popcorn, continuing to walk. “No problem. Let’s go, laoban. It’s a good movie.” 

…

And so they watched together, stuffing their mouths with popcorn and chuckling at the cheesiness of the rom-com. Somewhere during the movie, Xiao Zhan had stopped watching and begun looking at Yibo, eyeing him closely. 

“Didi,” he called quietly. 

“Yeah?” Yibo didn’t look away from the screen. “Why can’t I smell your scent?” Xiao Zhan asked. Yibo stopped chewing his popcorn and turned his head to Xiao Zhan, swallowing. 

“Because I wear scent suppressants. It makes me safer when I go places. I’m not really an alpha, Zhan-ge, I’m an omega. It’s just easier for people to think it’s the other way around. No one will bother me,” Yibo explained eventually, eating another piece of popcorn. 

“I see.” Xiao Zhan smiled and grabbed a piece of popcorn for himself. “You aren’t mad?” Yibo asked. 

Xiao Zhan shook his head and chuckled softly. “Why would I be?” 

Yibo grinned and pecked Xiao Zhan’s lips. “I haven’t done that in a little too long. I was impatient.” 

Xiao Zhan didn’t say anything else, only cupping Yibo’s jaw and bringing his face closer, licking into his mouth. Yibo opened his mouth and let Xiao Zhan push his tongue inside, sliding it against his. 

They made out for a long while, only stopping a few times to breathe. 

“You taste good,” Xiao Zhan whispered with a smirk. Yibo laughed and kissed him again. 

…

“Thank you for the date, Xiao Laoban. I’m glad you came,” Yibo said once they got up to his apartment. Xiao Zhan nodded and played with Yibo’s dark hair. 

“I was happy to come. I like you, Yibo. A lot. I’ve hardly known you for two weeks.” Xiao Zhan smiled fondly and Yibo took Xiao Zhan’s hand, wrapping it in his. 

“We can continue like this. Just going on dates and having occasional make out sessions. I like taking things slow,” he said, smiling at the slight size difference in their hands. He ran his thumb over the veins in Xiao Zhan’s hands, sighing softly. 

“Alright. We’ll do that then. One day, when you trust me enough, will you take off your scent suppressants? Just for me?” Xiao Zhan was looking at their hands too, loving how warm Yibo’s large palm was. How nicely it fit with his own hand. 

“Sure, Zhan-ge. One day.” Yibo nodded and watched as Xiao Zhan held his hand and brought it up for a kiss. 

“Goodnight, Bo-di. Sleep well.” 

“Goodnight, Zhan-ge. You should rest early too, that face is too handsome so Zhan-ge should rest and take care of it.” Yibo grinned as Xiao Zhan laughed. 

“What does that have to do with anything?” 

“Because! If you don’t sleep then you’ll have dark circles around your eyes. My Zhan-ge is pretty with dark circles anyway but you’re definitely hotter without circles. Your face is very cute and delica-.” 

“Wang Yibo! Are you even human? Go to bed, go to bed, I can’t deal with such a gremlin this late at night.” Xiao Zhan shook his head and covered his face with his hands. 

Yibo smirked and kissed Xiao Zhan’s cheek. “Cute, alpha.” 

“Unless you want to be fucked against the wall, I suggest you don’t call me that,” Xiao Zhan said, voice slightly dark as he met Yibo’s gaze again. Yibo turned red and laughed nervously, looking away into his apartment. 

Xiao Zhan huffed and smirked. “Go to bed, be good,” he said after a moment, pushing Yibo into his apartment and shutting the door. 

“Zhan-ge! Sleep well, alright? And send me some selfies too!” Yibo called from the other side of the door. 

“Alright. You sleep well too. And for every selfie you give me, I’ll give you one as well.” Xiao Zhan smiled and put his hand on the door. 

“Hoho, you asked for it, Xiao Zhan. I’ll be asking for your praises soon enough, only will I be satisfied if Zhan-ge tells me I’m handsome.” Yibo laughed a gremlin laugh and Xiao Zhan smiled, rolling his eyes. 

…

Months went on like this. They’d go on dates anywhere and everywhere around the city, even visited each other’s parents at different times on the same day because their parents decided to surprise them at their homes. 

Xiao Zhan’s mom couldn’t stop pinching Yibo’s cheeks while Yibo’s father was very interested in Xiao Zhan’s designs and artwork. Both Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo saw a different side to each other that day, growing closer to each other and learning things they never knew. 

“You were a terrible kid!” Yibo laughed as Xiao Zhan led him to his apartment. 

After seeing Yibo’s parents at his home, Yibo decided he’d stay with them for a while before taking Xiao Zhan home. But then they saw Xiao Zhan’s parents and stayed there for a while. And here they were, Xiao Zhan dropping Yibo off so they could both spend more time with their families. 

“Listen, it was just fun to do those things, alright? I grew up.” Xiao Zhan laughed behind his hand and Yibo shook his head. 

“Your mom has probably spanked you so much. You deserve it, you’re such a bad child,” he tutted. 

“And you don’t have things you got in trouble for?” Xiao Zhan asked in disbelief. 

“Sure I do! I got beat up in school for being too pretty.” Yibo winked but Xiao Zhan growled low in his throat and Yibo sighed with a small smile, rubbing Xiao Zhan’s hair. 

“It’s fine now. Don’t be upset. Anyway, Zhan-ge, I’ll tell you I was really too pretty! I had blond hair and wore the best eyeliner. I even had this strawberry flavored chapstick that made my lips shiny and red, very kissable. And I could wear the school girl uniforms, who would know I was a man! Guys fawned over me, gege. But then when I wore my tank tops and basketball shorts, no makeup, everyone was surprised,” Yibo went on and on while Xiao Zhan smiled fondly, listening to each word, only happy to see the delight and joy in Yibo’s eyes. 

He’d never tire of seeing such joy on his face. 

“I still have abs, gege. I’ll send you some selfies when you get home, yeah?” 

“Yeah. Let’s talk more when I go to bed. My parents are waiting.” Xiao Zhan smiled and ran his fingers through Yibo’s hair, kissing him gently. 

“Mm! Then, Xiao Laoban, I have a question,” Yibo spoke nervously, making Xiao Zhan look at him with slight concern. 

“You.. I’m.. Am I your boyfriend, Zhan-ge?” Yibo asked finally, looking at Xiao Zhan fretfully, afraid of what would happen if Xiao Zhan said no. 

“We’ve been together all this time, didi, what did you think?” Xiao Zhan smiled fondly and cupped Yibo’s cheek, watching him easily lean into it without another thought. “Even though I haven’t let you smell me yet?” Yibo asked quietly, voice more vulnerable than he intended it to be. 

“You can show me when you’re ready. I’m not going to judge you for taking your time and I’m not going to judge you when I know what your scent is. All of that is up to you, baby,” Xiao Zhan spoke in a low tone, rubbing his thumb over Yibo’s cheekbone. 

“Gege,” Yibo whined. 

“What?” Xiao Zhan asked gently, feeling like he was consoling a child. He smiled at the thought. 

“You can’t call me that. I’m not a baby, gege, our ages aren't that far apart!” Yibo sniffled and pouted. 

“You aren’t my baby?” Xiao Zhan asked, watching Yibo nuzzle his palm. 

“Alpha smells really good,” he mumbled, nose near Xiao Zhan’s wrist. 

“You’re calling me this again, Yibo. You shouldn’t.” Xiao Zhan said quietly. 

Yibo looked up at him slowly, nose still sniffing lightly. “Why not?” 

“Because, Yibo, it makes me want to take you and press you down onto my bed, fuck you every way I can until I’m satisfied while hearing you cry and call me alpha again and again.. it makes me want to bite you. Eat you. Be good, Yibo.” Xiao Zhan pinched Yibo’s cheek with his other hand. 

“Go ahead, gege, you can do that.” Yibo winked and Xiao Zhan shook his head with a small smile, rolling his eyes. 

“Wait a while. For now you need to go inside. I’ll see you soon, alright? I love y-.” Xiao Zhan cut himself off, his cheeks turning pink as silence fell down like a blanket on top of them. 

“You love what, Xiao Zhan?” Yibo questioned, raising his eyebrow.

“Go inside.” 

“Answer me.” 

“I love you, Yibo, I love you,” Xiao Zhan relented, rolling his eyes. 

“Cool.” Yibo grinned. 

“Wang Yibo!” Xiao Zhan kicked his leg and Yibo laughed loudly. 

“Alright! Xiao Zhan. I love you.” 

“Do you?” Xiao Zhan asked, lips curving. 

Yibo nodded excitedly and pecked Xiao Zhan’s lips, then kissed his beauty marks that were dotted on his face. “Love my alpha,” Yibo purred. 

“Wang Yibo,” Xiao Zhan whispered, sighing and shaking his head. “You’re incorrigible.” 

“What, Xiao Zhan? You’ll be my alpha one day, right? Which means I’ll be your omega. Say it.” Yibo stood on his tip-toes to kiss Xiao Zhan’s forehead. 

“You will be my omega,” Xiao Zhan said with full assurance. 

Yibo wrapped his arms around Xiao Zhan’s waist and Xiao Zhan did the same, squeezing Yibo’s hips. “I need to feed you. Too bony,” he muttered. 

“Am I a puppy?” Yibo scoffed. 

“My puppy. A new nickname.” he chuckled and Yibo squeezed his hips, sliding his hand down to slap Xiao Zhan’s ass. 

“Long legs, small waist and fat ass, does that mean your dick is long and fat-.” 

“Go inside! Aiyo!” Xiao Zhan pushed Yibo into the apartment and shut the door, shaking his head with red cheeks as Yibo cackled from the other side. 

…

As the days grew closer and closer to the release of the new game their company had been working on, Yibo went to Xiao Zhan’s home more and more, working on things that needed to be fixed before the official release. 

He was currently at his home, drinking wine with Xiao Zhan while beta testing the game and making a list of things that needed to be fixed. What was different about this day was Yibo wasn’t using any scent suppressants and the last one he used would wear off at any moment. 

Just as Yibo thought about this, Xiao Zhan sniffed the air once and raised an eyebrow before setting down his wine and sniffing the air again. “Zhan-ge?” Yibo called quietly. 

Xiao Zhan turned towards him and began smelling him, moving closer to Yibo, sniffing his neck and all over his body. Yibo, bewildered, let it happen and turned red in the face when Xiao Zhan looked at him like he was food. 

“Mine,” he muttered. 

Yibo looked away and his face turned an even deeper shade of red. 

“My mate.” 

“What do you mean?” Yibo blurted, scooting backwards. 

Xiao Zhan moved forward with a predatory gaze, eyes gentle and patient. “You smell like you’re mine. My omega,” he mumbled as he gently pressed Yibo to the floor and bent down, nosed his neck, licking at his scent gland. 

Yibo whimpered and tilted his neck so Xiao Zhan could keep licking him there. “Is that why you smelled so good on the bus?” he wondered out loud. 

“Hm?” Xiao Zhan kept giving small kisses and licks to Yibo’s neck. 

“The day I met you. You smelled like baked bread and roasted chestnuts. You still smell like th-that, Zhan-ge, don’t!” Yibo bucked his hips when Xiao Zhan bit his neck, just under his scent gland. 

Yibo whined as he pulsed slick into his sweats, making his underwear damp. 

“You’re my mate, Yibo,” Xiao Zhan said, licking the mark he made, obsessed with how sweet and spicy Yibo tasted. 

“Not yet, don’t bite it, alpha,” Yibo whined again, pouting. 

“What?” 

“I said don’t bite it,” Yibo said again, knowing that wasn’t the answer Xiao Zhan was looking for. 

“Puppy,” Xiao Zhan said in his warning tone. 

Yibo bit back another whine, leaking more slick into his pants. “Alpha,” he said obediently. 

“Every time you call me that.. fuck. You know exactly what you’re doing to me.” Xiao Zhan pulled his head back and looked at Yibo. 

“I want you to be inside of me first. After you make love to me, then you can bite me. And I’ll bite you back. It should be intimate, gege,” Yibo whispered, trying to calm himself down as Xiao Zhan’s eyes grew soft and he smiled fondly at Yibo. “Alright. I’ll plan it out for us. But until then, I want to have a taste of you.” 

Yibo watched curiously as Xiao Zhan pulled down his pants and underwear, spreading his legs to see his lower half. 

“You’re beautiful, Yibo. You should let me paint you some day,” Xiao Zhan said before kissing Yibo’s inner thighs and smirking at the sight of his cock. 

“It’s cute. Small. I like it. I want it in my mouth,” he said, tilting his head as he ran a finger over Yibo’s length. 

“Xiao Zhan! You can’t just say that,” Yibo jerked at the drag of Xiao Zhan’s finger along his length, hard cock twitching at the stimulation. 

Xiao Zhan didn’t respond, only licking his lips as he took off Yibo’s pants and underwear completely before putting Yibo’s legs up, pressing his thighs to his chest. 

Yibo kept them there, watching Xiao Zhan look at his body, pressing kisses to his smooth skin. He licked a trail down from his balls to his taint, stopping at his hole that was dripping slick onto the floor. 

“You’re so wet,” he mumbled. He didn’t give Yibo time to say anything before pressing his mouth against his hole, tongue licking up the slick around his rim. 

“Zhan-ge!” Yibo gasped and threw his head back, raising his hips higher. 

Xiao Zhan flipped Yibo over onto his knees and forearms. He spread his legs, immediately putting his mouth back on him, keeping his cheeks spread with his hands as he pressed his tongue against Yibo’s hole, moaning at his taste, sucking and flicking his tongue over his closed entrance. 

He rubbed his hands over Yibo’s cheeks to relax him, his surprised gasps and moans turning into pleasured whines. He licked a broad stripe across his asshole, watching Yibo whine and push his ass up towards Xiao Zhan’s face, presenting himself to him. 

“You taste just like you smell, Yibo. I could taste you all day,” Xiao Zhan muttered quietly, watching his hole relax, allowing him to push his tongue inside. 

Yibo cried out and gripped the carpet in his fingers, quietly begging for more. Xiao Zhan’s tongue ventured inside of him, licking and swirling around, tasting him and rubbing against his sensitive walls which made more slick leak right onto Xiao Zhan’s tongue. 

He stopped Yibo’s jerking hips by slapping his hands down onto his ass, gripping his cheeks tightly. He flicked his tongue inside of him, hearing Yibo sob and moan, pushing himself back and forth onto the hot tongue that kept entering him, fluttering inside of his hole. His legs felt like jelly and all he could do was beg for more, beg for Xiao Zhan to fuck him and mate him. 

“Patience. How about you ride my thigh, would you like that?” Xiao Zhan asked, pressing soft kisses and licks to Yibo’s wet and open hole, unable to stop tasting him. 

“Yes please,” Yibo whispered, letting Xiao Zhan help him sit up and turn to him. Yibo watched Xiao Zhan lick his shiny lips, eyes on him. “Do you want to taste?” Xiao Zhan asked, head tilting. 

Yibo crawled onto his lap and let Xiao Zhan take the lead as he kissed him deeply, tongues easily finding each other and pushing against one another. 

Xiao Zhan took off his pants and his t-shirt, setting yibo down on his thigh before breaking their kiss to suck at the omega’s neck right above his scent gland. 

Yibo whimpered and began moving himself along Xiao Zhan’s thigh, getting it messy with slick and precum. He groaned softly and sucked on Xiao Zhan’s neck, directly on his scent gland while his hand went down between Xian Zhan’s legs to rub at the growing bulge in his black briefs. 

Xiao Zhan moaned loudly, Yibo’s tongue on his neck made him grow harder and harder, Yibo’s needy moans traveling straight to his ears, making him growl and grip Yibo’s hips, grinding him down harder on his thigh. 

“Gege, it’s good, it’s so good,” Yibo drawled, leaning his head back and baring his neck. Xiao Zhan sucked on his Adam’s apple and watched Yibo grow needier, humping Xiao Zhan’s thigh while gripping his cock, stroking it fast and rough, precum dribbling down his fist. 

“Alpha, alpha,” Yibo moaned the same word over and over, biting his lip and squealing as he got closer, Xiao Zhan’s fingers traveling down to his balls, squeezing them gently in his hand. 

“You’re so good, Yibo. You look so pretty like this, so sexy. Do you want to cum, love? Go ahead, Yibo. Cum.” Xiao Zhan kept whispering salacious words in Yibo’s ear, lips curving as Yibo’s moans grew louder. 

Yibo was close. He could feel himself about to cum and almost did before his phone began ringing. He groaned and grabbed it much to Xiao Zhan’s dissatisfaction and picked up the call. Xiao Zhan continued caressing his skin wherever he could, sighing softly. 

“What? No way, I can’t right now. Because I’m having sex,” Yibo shouted into his phone, suddenly grumpy. “Yes with Xiao Zhan, who else? No, I was about to cum but you called me. No he isn’t, I’m just riding h-.” 

“Wang Yibo, hang up the phone.” Xiao Zhan whisper-screamed. 

“Oh, right. Byebye,” Yibo ended the call and threw his phone to the floor, turning back to Xiao Zhan who didn’t look very impressed at all. 

“He was going to find out anyway,” Yibo said under his breath. 

“Baby?” Xiao Zhan began kissing his neck again, licking over his scent gland and dragging his tongue across it, sucking a mark down onto it. 

“Yes?” Yibo shuddered, biting his lip. 

“I don’t want to think about Cho Seungyoun while we’re making love,” Xiao Zhan said. 

Yibo snorted and looked at Xiao Zhan with a smirk. “You just had your tongue in my ass, I wasn’t aware we were making love,” he teased. 

“Wang Yibo!” 

“Ah! Stay back, Xiao Zhan!” 

“Come back here, I’m too old to be running after you!” 

“What? Are you going to spank me?” Yibo shouted, running into Xiao Zhan’s bedroom. 

Xiao Zhan walked after him, face calm and collected as he took off his briefs, leaving them on the floor and entering his bedroom, shutting the door. Yibo looked at him from the bed, eyes widening at the sight of his naked body. 

“You’re  _ fit _ . And I knew you were a grower, Zhan-ge, look at how big it is when you’re hard,” Yibo pointed, only shutting his mouth when he saw the look Xiao Zhan was giving him. 

He watched Xiao Zhan come towards him, picking him up silently and lying him on his stomach before lying on top of him, pressing his cock in between his cheeks. 

“Shit,” Yibo swore quietly, biting his lip and moving back and forth along Xiao Zhan’s girth, getting it wet with his slick. 

“Behave.” Xiao Zhan slapped his ass and Yibo moaned. 

“Are you going to fuck me, gege?” he asked, struggling to stop moving his hips. 

“Not with my cock. Not tonight, alright?” Xiao Zhan kissed Yibo’s shoulders, lazily biting him. 

“I want it,” Yibo said quietly, “Please.” 

“Didn’t you say it should be special? I’ll fuck you soon. You can take me into your mouth though, let me fuck your mouth.” Xiao Zhan looked at Yibo’s facial expression, watching it brighten. 

“Okay. Let me suck it, Zhan-ge,” Yibo nodded and Xiao Zhan sat up on the side of the bed, long legs spread wide. Yibo sat on the floor in between Xiao Zhan’s legs and put his hands on the base of Xiao Zhan’s cock, giving it a small lick. 

The size of it was a bit intimidating but Yibo had no problem putting large things in his mouth before, it should be no different now. “Have you done it before?” Xiao Zhan asked, expression soft. Yibo shook his head, looking up at Xiao Zhan with big eyes. 

“I’ll teach you. Put the tip inside first. Suck on it,” Xiao Zhan said. Yibo continued looking at him as he did just that, tongue darting out a little as he enveloped the tip of Xiao Zhan’s cock between his pink lips, gently sucking. 

“Don’t use teeth but you can suck harder, it’s alright,” Xiao Zhan said with a soft moan, stroking Yibo’s hair. Yibo did as such, and under Xiao Zhan guidance, fit half of him in his mouth while stroking the rest with his hand, moaning around it as he began enjoying the feeling of having his mouth full, Xiao Zhan’s cock laying heavily on his tongue, hitting the back of his throat. 

Xiao Zhan was groaning with his eyes closed, bucking his hips and making Yibo take him into his throat. Yibo’s eyes watered but he didn’t choke and took Xiao Zhan deeper until his nose was pressed to his navel. 

Xiao Zhan, lost in a state of bliss, held Yibo’s head in his hands and fucked into it, using Yibo’s mouth like a toy, sighing thickly from how good it felt, how warm and slick it was. 

“Your mouth is so tight.. I wonder how good your ass will feel, Yibo. I want to fuck you so bad, make you scream and beg. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Bo-di? You’d scream for me and whimper when I tell you to shut up and take my cock. You’re a good puppy, you’d listen, wouldn’t you?” Xiao Zhan looked down at Yibo as he fucked his mouth, biting his lip as Yibo whined around him, the vibrations of his voice making Xiao Zhan leak. 

Yibo began moving his head, sucking hard and fast on Xiao Zhan’s length, loving how much attention Xiao Zhan was paying him, hand gripping his hair tightly and guiding him on and off of his cock, moans spilling from his lips with every suck. 

Yibo felt him pulse on his tongue with each passing second, only opening his mouth wider so Xiao Zhan could fuck his mouth as he pleased, tears streaming down his cheeks as Xiao Zhan’s cock pressed down his throat again and again, each slam of his hips harder than the last, moans growing louder and louder. 

Yibo moaned when he felt a splash of something hot and thick hit his tongue, and another, and then another. 

He stayed still, looking up at Xiao Zhan with tears still in his eyes as the man came in his mouth, filling it even more. He tried not to cough, holding it all on his tongue until Xiao Zhan pulled out of his mouth. 

“Show me,” he directed. 

Yibo opened his mouth and showed Xiao Zhan the cum on his tongue. “Good. Fuck, swallow it.” Xiao Zhan kept staring down at Yibo, watching him swallow it down, Adam’s apple bobbing. 

“Open,” Xiao Zhan slapped Yibo’s cheek lightly with his cock and Yibo opened his mouth again, showing Xiao Zhan he’d swallowed. 

After that, Xiao Zhan’s dominant but calm gaze left his face and his warm smile returned. “Come sit.” he patted his thighs and Yibo sat down on his lap, looking at Xiao Zhan carefully. “Did I do well, gege?” 

“Bo-di did very well,” Xiao Zhan praised, wiping Yibo’s tear stained face and taking his cock into his hand, closing his fingers around it and stroking quickly. 

Yibo, having forgotten that he was so achingly hard, moaned openly into the room, grabbing onto Xiao Zhan’s shoulders for support as he bucked his hips into Xiao Zhan’s hand. 

Xiao Zhan rubbed his slit with the pad of his thumb, watching Yibo pulse precum as he moved his thumb along his sensitive tip. “Zhan-ge! I’m gonna cum, fuck.” Yibo moaned and dug his fingers into Xiao Zhan’s shoulders as the feeling of Xiao Zhan’s hand on him became too good, his thumb rubbing his slit was too pleasureful and he couldn’t handle it, cumming over their abdomens and Xiao Zhan’s hand. 

“Shit,” Xiao Zhan gasped quietly, watching Yibo orgasm, mouth opened wide, head thrown back. When he finished, his chest heaved and he felt loose but tired. He rested his head on Xiao Zhan’s shoulder, whimpering quietly as he struggled to catch his breath. 

“Are you okay, Yibo?” Xiao Zhan asked, rubbing his back with his undirtied hand. “Mn.. sleepy, gege.” Yibo nuzzled his neck. “Let me clean you up first, then we can sleep, okay?” Xiao Zhan picked him up and took him to the bathroom, wiping them both down before lying Yibo in bed, crawling in beside him and covering their bodies with the covers. 

Yibo tucked himself into Xiao Zhan’s body, mewling. Xiao Zhan smiled at him and stroked his hair. “You smell like vanilla and spice, didi. It’s my favorite scent.” 

“My favorite scent is baked bread and roasted chestnuts. Your scent. So we’re fated mates then, Zhan-ge?” Yibo asked, his smile heard in his voice. 

“It seems so. My Bo-di was made for me.” Xiao Zhan continued stroking Yibo’s hair. “Mn. And Zhan-ge was made for me. I’m glad your car broke down, gege,” Yibo said happily. 

Xiao Zhan gave him a strange smile and laughed. “I’m glad too.” 

“You better hurry up and fuck me soon so you can bite me, Xiao Zhan. I already have our future planned and I want to depend on my alpha.” Yibo bit Xiao Zhan’s pectoral. 

“You’re very independent, Yibo, you don’t need an alpha to depend on,” Xiao Zhan chuckled. “I know that but it’s nice when you take care of me and give me everything that I want. I like being pampered,” Yibo explained, laughing when Xiao Zhan slapped his ass. 

“Brat. And when we do seal our bond, I will pamper you, give you everything you want. We’ll spend our heats and ruts together and after they’re over, I’ll cook lots of good food for you and bake for you too,” Xiao Zhan said, smiling at the mental image this brought to his mind. 

“Yes. Zhan-ge has to feed me well. We can play games together too and dance,” Yibo said, playing with the hairs on Xiao Zhan’s navel. 

“I want to see you dance, Yibo,” Xiao Zhan said, tucking Yibo under his chin. “Mn. I’ll give you a lap dance, how about it, Zhan-ge?” Yibo laughed while Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“I’ll show you another day. I’m really good at it, I think you’d like it, ge. I’m sleepy, Xiao Zhan. Cuddle me so I can sleep well.” Yibo tugged Xiao Zhan closer and got squeezed tightly by the older male in response, hugged firmly to Xiao Zhan’s chest. 

“Goodnight, gege. I love you,” Yibo whispered. “Sleep, puppy. I love you too.” Xiao Zhan smiled and closed his eyes. 

…

“No, no, listen to me. I was just there on my knees and he was teaching me how to do it! But all of a sudden, he just starts fucking my mouth and I’m thinking to myself, where did my sweet and gentle alpha go? He made me open my mouth to see his cum and slapped his dick on my cheek. Then he told me to swallow! Fuck, I was so turned on, I hope he’s like that in his ruts.” 

Yibo bit his lip and squealed while Seungyoun waved his pink face with his hands. “So you had a fun night, I see. But he’s not fucking you until..?” 

“I don’t know. I told him it has to be intimate when he mates me so he’s going to do something romantic, I know he will.” Yibo smiled and rolled his eyes. 

“One thousand more yuan added to our first bet says he cooks you dinner but fucks you before you guys even finish or eat it at all,” Seungyoun said, holding his hand out. 

Yibo scoffed and slapped Seungyoun’s hand. “Sure. Get your wallet ready,” he said confidently. 

“To receive the money you’re going to owe me? For sure,” Seungyoun scoffed.

…

“It’s just going to be a chill night in, didi. We’ll watch a movie, have some popcorn, maybe a soda.. nothing too serious!” Xiao Zhan said as he turned the key into his front door. 

“Zhan-ge, you’re a terrible liar,” Yibo said through a chuckle. Xiao Zhan smiled and sighed. “Pretend to be surprised then, okay?” Xiao Zhan kissed his forehead and led them inside, taking Yibo out to his terrace. 

Yibo smiled at the sight of wine on a dinner table, two chairs on either side of the white clothed surface. 

“The food is in the oven. Sit here and wait for me, okay?” Xiao Zhan pulled out Yibo’s chair and sat him down before disappearing into his house. 

Yibo looked around at the fairy lights strewn across the railing, two candles lit on the table, illuminating his face. He could see some of the city from where he sat, the night sky lit up by colorful lights and buildings, cars zooming by on the streets. 

Xiao Zhan came back out with two plates of food, setting them down before taking his own seat. 

“This is a very pleasant surprise, Zhan-ge. It’s very beautiful.” Yibo grinned, looking over at Xiao Zhan who blushed and ducked his head. 

“Yibo. Actually.. I came prepared with this whole speech in my head about how much I love you and how I do want to be with you for the rest of my life. How seeing you makes my day brighten immediately. But all of these things.. you know them already.” Xiao Zhan rubbed his hands on his thighs, unable to stay still. 

“I do know these things. And you know I feel the same way,” Yibo whispered. 

Xiao Zhan opened his arms and Yibo smiled, moving from his chair to sit on Xiao Zhan’s lap, threading his fingers in Xiao Zhan’s soft hair and leaning forward to give him languid and soft kisses that Xiao Zhan lazily returned, hands resting over Yibo’s hips. 

“I know,” Xiao Zhan whispered into their kiss, smoothly slipping his tongue into Yibo’s mouth. Their tongues collided and danced together, moving in sync. Their lips smacked softly against the other’s, moans swallowed down. 

Xiao Zhan rose from his seat with Yibo wrapped around him, tongue still deep inside of his mouth, and went into his bedroom, lying Yibo down on the bed and settling between his legs. 

Yibo licked his lips as Xiao Zhan took off his shirt and moved his hands down to take off his own but Xiao Zhan grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the mattress. 

“No touching. Let me,” he said, sliding his hands under Yibo’s shirt after, thumbs brushing over his nipples briefly as he took the shirt off and threw it to the floor. 

Once they were both fully undressed, Xiao Zhan hovering above Yibo in between his legs, the alpha let his hands run down Yibo’s smooth skin, down his sides and over the curve of his toned hips. 

When he reached his thighs, he spread them and licked lips at the sight of his hole, slick making it glisten, his soft cock resting on his thigh. Yibo watched the alpha carefully, heart pounding as he lifted his legs and pressed his thighs to his chest, letting Xiao Zhan see all of him. 

Xiao Zhan didn’t waste any more time, pushing a finger into Yibo’s hole, watching as the omega tucked his lips into his mouth only for them to pop out with a moan. Xiao Zhan turned his attention back to where his finger slowly pushed in and out of Yibo’s entrance, watched it engulf his finger again and again. 

He pushed in another and sped up his movements, his own cock twitching as Yibo’s moans grew louder as his fingers moved faster, stretching him open. He stuck in a third finger and Yibo swore, raising his hips for more. 

“Ge, come inside, it’s enough,” he whined. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were a deep pink with how much he bit them as he was opened. Xiao Zhan took out his fingers at Yibo’s plead and looked at how messy his fingers were, stroking his cock with the extra slick until his girth was hard and glistening. 

He moved closer and Yibo instantly spread his legs, mouth watering as Xiao Zhan’s tip pressed against his hole, firmly rubbing against it, the pleasurable sensation making Yibo open up more easily as Xiao Zhan’s tip pushed past his rim, going inside. 

His eyelashes fluttered as he was slowly filled by the alpha, ass stretching around the thick girth that pushed inside of him. “Fuck,” he gasped out, gripping the sheets. 

Xiao Zhan put one of his pillows under Yibo’s hips and pushed deeper into him, groaning deeply when he bottomed out. After giving Yibo a minute to adjust, he pulled out and thrusted back in, skin smacking together. 

Yibo pressed his head into the pillow underneath his head, soft mewls and whines turning into loud and long moans as Xiao Zhan began fucking him harder, thrusting into his tight and slick hole with more force, hands gripping Yibo’s lithe hips. 

Slick dripped out onto the sheets and on made their skin messy where it connected over and over. “Shit, you’re so tight,” Xiao Zhan groaned, heat and waves of pleasure going straight to his dick with every thrust into Yibo’s hole, his walls tightly wrapped around him, sucking him back in each time he pulled out. Yibo whined at the praise, continuing to beg for more. 

Xiao Zhan was trying to hold back, to not go any harder than he already was but Yibo’s cries of pleasure and pleading moans were getting to him. Before he could stop himself, his hips were roughly smacking against Yibo’s skin, cock plunging deeper and deeper into him. 

The omega nearly screamed when Xiao Zhan began pulling him on and off of his cock, shaft brushing against his prostate nearly every time. The sheets and pillows were all over the bed, askew. Yibo could only moan and cry out as pleasure ran through his body, making him feel like he was in a state of ecstasy, prostate relentlessly fucked against, Xiao Zhan’s cock fucking him open just like he wanted. 

“Xiao Zhan! Nnngh!” Yibo cried out as the pleasure became too much and the feeling of being fucked so hard was too good for him to ignore. He came all over his chest and stomach with loud cries, cum splattered onto his skin. 

He sobbed as he felt Xiao Zhan only go faster, moaning and telling Yibo how good it felt inside of him. How tight and hot he was, how slick it felt as he pounded into him. 

As his knot began to grow, Yibo’s moans filled the room, eyes tightly shut and tears of pleasure and oversensitivity running down his pink cheeks. 

Xiao Zhan lowered himself down, pressing his head into Yibo’s neck as his hips kept moving, dick kept fucking into Yibo. He panted against his skin, pressing sweet and needy kisses to his neck while Yibo’s hand came up to Xiao Zhan’s head, holding him closer. 

Each thrust was better than the last. Xiao Zhan’s knot swelled and kept pushing against Yibo’s rim. The younger man screamed when it pushed inside with the rest of Xiao Zhan’s girth and the man’s hips stopped, body shaking as he orgasmed. 

Yibo could feel the alpha’s moans and gasps against his neck, he could feel Xiao Zhan’s cum filling him up, making him feel even more full than he already was. 

Xiao Zhan’s body shuddered, waves of pleasure running through him as he came and came, groaning softly when he finally stopped. 

Yibo blinked back tears and stroked Xiao Zhan’s dark hair, mouth opening immediately as they found each other’s lips and kissed languidly, exchanging I love yous. 

“After I bite you, you do the same to me, okay?” Xiao Zhan whispered against Yibo’s lips. 

The omega nodded, feeling nervous suddenly. Xiao Zhan kissed him once more before looking at his neck, licking at his scent gland. Yibo trembled and bared his neck, eyes closing as Xiao Zhan moved closer and pressed his down, teeth sinking into Yibo’s skin, puncturing it. 

As soon as Yibo felt it, he started crying. Not because of the pain but because of what he could already feel. He could feel the love emanating from Xiao Zhan, the want and the need, the admiration and adoration. Xiao Zhan looked at him with tearfilled eyes and bared his neck to Yibo, closing his eyes. 

Yibo licked the scent gland and bit down onto it, teeth sinking into his skin. Their scents began to mix and bond together and they both gasped at the feelings that filled them. They never felt closer and Xiao Zhan could only tightly hold onto Yibo, swallowing back his tears. Yibo licked the mark on his alpha’s neck, kissing it with the utmost care. 

“Mine,” Xiao Zhan whispered. 

“Mine,” Yibo repeated. 

After a while once they’d stopped making out and taking in their mixed scents, Yibo licked his lips and coughed out of embarrassment as his stomach growled. 

Xiao Zhan smiled with endearment clear in his expression and caressed Yibo’s stomach. “After my knot goes down.. let me clean you up and we can go have our dinner, okay?” “Okay, ge. Did you cook it for us?” Yibo asked, smiling as he looked up at Xiao Zhan. “I did. For us.” 

… 

**_Extras~_ **

… 

“Wow! Wow! Well well well. What the  _ fuck  _ is that on your neck!?” Seungyoun asked with a shitty grin. Yibo was far too happy and in love to even flip Seungyoun off. He simply bared his neck and smirked. 

“This isn’t even the best part. Well it is because I’m bonded with my Zhan-ge and I’m really fucking in love but there’s another part that’s also amazing,” Yibo said, plopping down on his chair at his workstation. 

Seungyoun threw his legs on Yibo’s lap and crossed them. “What’s that?” 

Yibo chuckled and sighed, smirking. “My heat is in a few days. I’m spending it with Zhan-ge. His ruts will be matching up with my heat too, the sex is going to be so good and I can nest and drag him into it and we can cuddle and ugh.” he sighed dreamily, rested his hands on Seungyouns legs. 

“Wonderful, Wang Yibo. Tell me, how long has it been since you two met?” Seungyoun asked, tilting his head with a small smile. 

“Five months and fourteen days,” Yibo said immediately. 

“And um, what led up to Xiao Laoban mating you?” Seungyoun continued, smile widening. “Um he took me to his terrace and there was a nice romantic dinner outside, roses on the table.. he started talking and next thing I know, we’re making out and he took me to bed,” Yibo replied, wondering why Seungyoun cared. 

“Ah? And did you guys eat anything at all?” Seungyoun asked, giggling. 

“Afterwards we did,” Yibo answered, looking at Seungyoun strangely. 

“Yes! Ahaha! Pay up, pretty boy, you owe me two thousand,” Seungyoun whooped and everyone in the office looked at them curiously. 

“Fuck,” Yibo groaned and dragged his hands down his face. 

…

Two days later, Yibo stayed at home, taking all of the clothes Xiao Zhan left at his home and his own things to start nesting. 

He sat every article of clothing in a specific spot, pillows scattered intricately, blankets with their mixed scents piled in the middle, forming a large pallet on his bed. 

He crooned at the sight of it when he finished, looking outside to see that the sun was setting. Xiao Zhan wouldn’t be there until the day after tomorrow as he was on a business trip but it was okay because Yibo’s heat was supposed to start that day anyway. 

Yibo went to his bathroom and took a long shower before putting on one of Xiao Zhan’s t-shirts and climbing into bed, getting comfortable in his nest. Breathing in his and Xiao Zhan’s scents, he soon found himself falling asleep. 

In the middle of the night, Yibo woke up feeling horny and angry. He growled low in his throat and heard his omega whimpering from where it resided within him, begging to be given relief. 

His body was hot all over and he whined and he pulsed slick onto the sheets, making them and his thighs messy. He felt discomforted and empty inside, inexplicably upset. 

“Alpha,” he called helplessly, sobbing as he realized why he was so angry. Xiao Zhan wasn’t there. He didn’t have his alpha. He whimpered and curled in on himself, the omega suddenly began feeling very alone and abandoned. 

He grabbed a pillow and put it in between his legs, starting to rut against it as his cock was dark and dripping between his thighs. His ass needed to be filled badly and he needed to cum. He moaned as he humped his pillow lustfully, wondering when Xiao Zhan would be back to take care of him. 

Yibo was crying into his nest and rutting against his pillow again when his phone began ringing. He instantly picked it up, sitting up for a better position as he started riding his pillow. 

“Didi? I-I-I’m in my car now, I just got off of the plane, I can feel you, puppy. I know it hurts, I’ll be there soon to make you feel better. I’m on my way.” Xiao Zhan’s voice was comforting in the omega’s ears and he whined, biting his quivering lip. 

He could hear the strain in Xiao Zhan’s voice as he spoke, teeth probably clenched as he listened to Yibo’s whines, his rut nearby. 

“Are you hard, gege?” Yibo asked, starting to move along the pillow again, chasing his pleasure. 

“Yes,” Xiao Zhan breathed, licking his lips. 

“I need you,” Yibo said into his phone, gathering some of his slick onto his hand and using it to stroke his leaking cock. 

Xiao Zhan could hear it through the phone. He growled and drove faster, the need to be closer to his omega was more insistent. The need to fuck him and breed him over and over again couldn’t be ignored. 

“Give me five minutes and I’ll be there, okay?” 

“Okay.”

…

The second Xiao Zhan reached Yibo’s apartment, he opened the door with his key and slammed it behind him, taking off clothes as he walked to the bedroom, shoes left at the door. 

He made sure to hold all of his clothes as he did undress, wondering if Yibo would use them for his nest. When he got into the bedroom, wearing nothing but his briefs, his eyes went dark at the sight of Yibo naked on the bed, face pressed down into the sheets, ass up and leaking slick profusely. 

He was presenting himself to Xiao Zhan. 

“Alpha, alpha please. I need you,” Yibo said, closing his mouth as he felt himself about to sob again. His entire body shuddered as he felt Xiao Zhan’s hands on his sides and his back, heard the alpha growling, touching him possessively. 

“It’s all for you, gege,” Yibo whined, spreading his legs a little more. Xiao Zhan couldn’t focus on anything else. All he could even think about was fucking Yibo until he couldn’t take anymore, satisfying his omega and pleasuring him for days. 

Xiao Zhan took off his briefs and set the all of his clothes on the floor before looking at the bed. His calm and dominant gaze broke for a second and he glanced shyly at the nest. 

“Do you like it?” Yibo asked, seeking approval and appreciation. 

“I do. I love it. You did so good. So good, puppy. May I come into it?” Xiao Zhan asked, not daring to overstep his boundaries. 

Yibo crooned at the praise and breathed a hoarse yes, face still pressed to the sheets. Xiao Zhan carefully stepped into the nest, eyes fluttering as his senses were attacked at how saturated the scent was inside of it. 

The mixed smell of vanilla and baked bread and spice and chestnuts filled his nose and it was so prominent that he could taste it on his tongue. It smelled so good and it was perfect. Overwhelming and not enough. 

“Fuck me, Xiao Zhan. Don’t hold back, okay? I want everything you’ll give me,” Yibo said, reaching his hands back to spread his ass, giving Xiao Zhan a clear view of his leaking ass. 

He didn’t have any more time to say something else, mouth opening in a silent scream as he felt Xiao Zhan’s cock slamming into his wet and warm heat, immediately filling him up so well. 

The second he felt the hard smack of Xiao Zhan’s hips against his ass, he started cumming with a loud cry, the pressure in his cock subsiding for a minute. He quickly got hard again, moaning loud and long as Xiao Zhan gripped his hips, fucking into him so hard and so deep, intent on making the man scream. 

And Yibo did. 

Feeling Xiao Zhan pulsing inside him, eventually thrusting right against his prostate, sending pleasure all throughout his body, it was too good for him to keep quiet. 

He gripped the sheets tightly, red and bitten lips wide open as he moaned and screamed, crying out to his alpha and begging for more, sobbing each time Xiao Zhan obliged, giving him everything he wanted. 

Their moans and the sound of Xiao Zhan’s hips smacking against Yibo’s ass filled the room, slick dripping onto the sheets and making the scent of them and their sex grow heady. 

Xiao Zhan sighed thickly, pleasure nearly consuming him as he fucked into Yibo. His hips began to hurt with how hard he was fucking him but he didn’t dare to stop, unable to stop. The pleasure was too good, the thought of him pleasuring his omega was too great, he never wanted to stop. 

Hearing Yibo scream, moaning like a whore about how good Xiao Zhan’s cock was, how full it made him feel, it was too much for Xiao Zhan to bear and he could feel his knot growing at the base of his cock, pushing against Yibo’s hole as he continued to fuck his dick into him. 

Yibo gasped and whined at the feeling of Xiao Zhan’s knot pushing at his rim with each thrust, getting bigger and bigger each time it pressed against his sensitive skin. 

“Knot me, knot me, fuck,” Yibo muttered on endlessly, needing all of Xiao Zhan inside of him, needing to feel his knot. “Yibo, I’m so close,” Xiao Zhan rasped, panting and moaning as his hips snapped against Yibo. 

“Cum with me. Cum with me,” Yibo cried, cock red and dripping precum endlessly. Xiao Zhan swore and fucked against Yibo even harder, groaning gutturally when his knot finally pushed past Yibo’s rim and went inside of his ass, stretching him wider. 

Yibo screamed as he felt it, deep moans loud and resounding as he threw his head back, body tensing as he came again, orgasm so good it nearly made him pass out, pleasure thrumming through his body. 

Xiao Zhan could only moan Yibo’s name again and again as he came inside of him, filling him even more. Yibo mewled at the feeling, legs shaky and weak as he felt Xiao Zhan spurting cum into him. 

“Gege,” he whined, voice hoarse and quiet. 

“I’m here,” Xiao Zhan soothed, grinding against Yibo as he milked his orgasm, bursts of pleasure running through him as he rolled his hips against the omega, only stopping once he was done cumming. 

“Alpha is so good. Fucks me so well,” Yibo mumbled, yawning. “Fuck me again, Xiao Zhan,” he drawled, even as Xiao Zhan gently pushed Yibo to lie down, lying on top of him as their knot kept them connected. 

“Sleep for a while. We have plenty of time, puppy.” Xiao Zhan stroked Yibo’s hair as he relaxed on top of him.

“Sleep with me, alpha,” Yibo whispered. 

“Yes,” Xiao Zhan answered easily, not stopping his lazy strokes to Yibo’s soft dark hair. 

“Your rut will be triggered really soon, gege. I wouldn’t mind if you fucked me while I was sleeping, wouldn’t mind if you woke me up like that, fucking me ferally.” Yibo smirked against the mattress. 

“Okay, Bo-di. Go to sleep.” Xiao Zhan chuckled as he nuzzled Yibo’s nape, moving his head to kiss at the omega’s neck over his bitten scent gland. Yibo mewled again, tilting his head so Xiao Zhan could easily kiss his neck. 

He was immediately given more soft and lazy kisses, heart feeling warm and full. He felt comforted. Loved and protected. 

Those feelings rang through their bond and Yibo smiled sheepishly at the shy and happy feeling he felt from Xiao Zhan. The alpha was so happy to be that man to make Yibo feel such a way. And he felt the same way. 

Feeling the immense care and love that they shared for one another, Xiao Zhan and Yibo fell asleep like that, breaths in sync, hearts light and full at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading🥰💖 Have a good day/night.
> 
> If something confuses you, it’s probably because of the time-skips (there’s 2) sorry I got impatient😅


End file.
